blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Lola Loud (actress)
Lola Corona Loud (born May 26, 2010) is an American ooaderated child actress, painter, model, dancer, and singer. She is one of the eleven siblings of a family group, The Loud Crowd, and is the third youngest member of the family, with the previous youngest being Lisa Loud, with the next youngest being her twin Lana Loud, and with an ooaderate age of 1005. She is the ninth Loud Crowd to be born. Description Lola Loud maybe pretty in pink every day at her life, but she has a good heart. She's the nicest of all The Loud Crowds. A lot of male fans had a little crush on her and a lot of female fans wants to be just like her. She likes to inspire people all over the world. She confesses her history in bullying when she was in elementary school. She's been in so many beauty pageants for centuries, with the first being at her age of four. She really loves the color pink, cakes, makeup, jewelries, and also traveling. She also loves to draw. She's an awesome drawer. Appearance Lola has long blonde hair, that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the left. She has blue eyes. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin Lana. She usually wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. Her swimwear is a swimming dress that she called a "swim gown". She wears a "swim hat" to protect her hair from getting wet. Her nightwear is a pink nightgown, that looks similar to her normal attire, except it doesn't have a sash, or a white pearl necklace attached to her pink gown. She doesn't wear pink gloves, either. She sometimes wear short, poofy sleeves on it. Her winter wear is a pink dress with black spots on it, white shoes, long pink socks, pink short gloves, and pink earmuffs. Personality Lola is a fun-loving younger twin sister of Lana who loves to do girlish activities. She is very kind and sweet to others. Lola is a polar opposite side of her older twin sister Lana and her birthday is on May 26 while her twin's birthday is on June 19, so they are fraternal twins born in 2010. Lola has a passionate interest in child beauty pageants. Like Lana, she does have a passionate loving towards animals. Despite her girly, beautiful style, Lola is not self-centered. She cares about everyone else in the world. She is good at painting, coloring, drawing, singing, dancing, modeling, baking, and a great actress. Like Lana, she has awesome art skills and joins the Castineland Arts & Crafts Center every Wednesday. She also enjoys sleeping, resting, hanging out with her family and friends, and helping Lori and their parents cook and playing video games with Lily. Lola likes tiaras, jewelry, beauty pageants, fashion shows, tea parties, dresses, makeup, the color pink, giving makeovers, photo shoots, dolls, glitter, money, cartoons, jump roping, deviled eggs, cute animals such as rabbits, oeskais, and cats, her toy Princess Car, Disneytown, McDonald's, bedtime stories, playing badminton, chocolate chip, cookies, building sandcastles, stickers, reading, cake, Domino's Pizza, cupcakes, chocolate cake, ice cream, apple juice, candy, Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, and ''Intertropolis & Routeville''. Big 1471717297 image.jpg|Lola adjusting her beauty to the viewers. S1E21A Evil Lola.png|Lola driving her Princess Car in a funny evil way. Lola smiling and waving.gif|Lola smiling and waving happily to the viewers. Lola Loud 2.jpg|Lola at the Castineland Public Library in January 3015. Lola and Lana wearing same ugly Christmas sweater 12 25 3012 .jpg|Lola and Lana Loud wearing a conjoined ugly Christmas sweater, December 25, 3012. Career The Loud House The Loud Crowd The Loud House Show Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:2010 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Female celebrities